All Roads Lead to Us
by DaisyNoura
Summary: She has a second chance to tell Alex exactly how she feels about her. Will Alex return the same sentiments. This is how the night Alex spent in the house with Olivia when she came back for a trail during witness protection, if I had control.


**A/N I do not own these characters, they belong to Dick Wolf. This started out as a one-shot, but once I started writing it I could picture more of the story so here I go. **

**This is how the night Alex spent in the house with Olivia when she came back for a trail during witness protection. Warning same-sex smut ahead.**

**My social media accounts:**

**Facebook: Daisy Noura Fanfiction Author **

**Twitter: DaisyNoura **

**Instagram: captoliviabenson **

**Chapter 1**

Olivia stood outside the house, debating what she should do. Be quiet or tell the woman inside the house exactly how she felt. Even though she feared that the woman inside may not feel the same way, she was going to come clean. Even if it means heartbreak. Olivia knocked on the door and waited for Elliot to answer.

Elliot opened the door and smiles at his partner, " Hey Liv."

"Hey, El. I'm here to relieve you," she informed her partner.

" I'll just grab my coat and I'll be on my way," he replied walking over to a chair grabbing his coat. " Warning I think Alex is cheating at backgammon."

"Hey, I resent that. I cant help you suck," Alex exclaimed with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled at the two bickering adults, "I think I'll pass on backgammon."

"Detective scared you will lose too," Alex teased.

"Nope, but I know when to cut my losses," Olivia replied with her crooked smile.

"Very smart, detective," Alex responds flirty.

"Enjoy your night ladies. I'll see you both in the morning," Elliot informs the two women before leaving.

Once the door is closed and locked both women decide to relax on the couch with a glass of red wine, even though she was working Olivia needed the liquid courage. Olivia removed her gun from holster, badge, and cellphone placing the items on the coffee table. Olivia sips on her wine thinking how romantic the scene before her was, with a fire going in the fireplace and drinking wine. It was all about the ambiance.

"How have you been, Liv," Alex asks her friend.

"Truth or a lie," Olivia takes another sip of wine.

"The truth of course," Alex answers quirking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Miserable," Liv whispers.

"Why? What has happened," Alex shoots off questions, as she moves closer squeezing the brunette's thigh?

"You," Olivia answers.

"Me?" Alex looks at her friend confused.

"The night you were shot I realized," Olivia pause taking a drink from her wine glass needing the liquid courage.

"Yeah, what about it Liv," Alex asked confused by the brunette's words.

"I realized that night that I am in love with you, and I was too late to confess," Olivia whispers, breaking the eye contact with the blonde afraid of what she might see.

"I love you too," Alex replies.

"No Alex. I am in love with you," Olivia says a little bit louder still unable to make eye contact.

Alex smiles and grabs Olivia's chin forcing the brunette to look into her eyes, "I am in love with you too."

The words hang out in the room both women in shock at what they had just admitted to each other. Olivia wets her lips her gaze shifted to the blonde's mouth. wondering how kissing her would feel.

Alex scoots closer her mouth inches away from the brunettes. Breaking the little distance the blonde kisses the brunette showing how much she loves the other woman.

Olivia kisses her back trying to convey how much she loves this woman. She breaks the kiss gulping for air to fill her empty lungs.

Alex leans her forehead against the brunette's forehead, gasping for air. "The night I was shot I couldn't let you believe I was dead, cause I realized that I was deeply in love with you," Alex explains.

"I'm glad you insisted on me seeing you were alive, for I was dead inside till you stepped out of the SUV" Olivia informs the blonde.

Alex moves closer, so close you couldn't fire a pin between the two women, "My only concern was you and my mother of course. I insisted it be Elliot and you, in case you felt the same as me at least he would be there and able to take care of you."

Olivia smiles softly reaching out and caressing the blondes cheek, "Even then you put me first."

Alex reaches out and caresses Olivia's cheek tenderly, "Always will." She leans forth placing a tender kiss on the brunette's lips, her tongue darts over lips pressing for entrance.

Olivia's lips part allowing Alex's tongue entrance, their tongues probe the new territory. She moans into the kiss her right-hand snakes behind the blonde's neck, holding the blonde in place.

Alex nips at the brunette's bottom lip sucking it into her mouth. Alex moves her body and straddles Olivia's lap with one hand tangled in brunettes shoulder-length wavey hair and the other sliding along the left side of Liv's body. Her hand slides under the blouse that the brunette is wearing, flesh against flesh.

Olivia shivers to feel the blonde's hand on her muscular abdomen. Her hands cup each of Alex's ass cheeks pulling the blonde closer. Her head rolls backward and she closes her eyes.

Alex's lips press tender kisses down the brunette's neck, flicking the earlobe and nipping at it. Alex's core clenches with carnal desire and love for the woman beneath her.

Olivia moans loud and guttural, Alex had found the spot that made her weak in the knees. Her hands squeeze the blonde's tight ass and her hips rise off the couch thrusting her core into the other woman's core. She can feel the wetness coating her lower lips and drenching her black lacy panties.

Alex breaks the kiss breathing heavy, her crystal blue eyes darkened with her arousal. She stands and reaches for Olivia's hand pulling her up from her spot on the couch. Alex slowly starts walking to the bedroom.

Olivia's eyes the blonde's perfect ass following her into the bedroom. She watches as Alex turns on a lamp beside the bed and then moves in front of the brunette's body.

Alex reaches for the hem of the sweater Olivia has on pulling it upwards overhead discarding on the floor. She steps close touching her lips to the brunette's lips, her arms reach around the brunette's body clasping her bra. Her fingers trail up the brunette's arms grasping the bra straps pulling the bra from Olivia's body.

Alex steps back admiring the brunettes perky full breast, her nipples hard from desire. The blonde cups each breast her thumbs circling the brunette's cocoa-colored nipples.

"You are gorgeous Olivia," Alex's voice raspy with desire. She could feel the wetness coating her lips and panties, her core throbbing with need.

Olivia smiled softly, "Alex you are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on." Olivia stepped closer her right hand caressed the blondes cheek, her mouth pressed into Alex's sweet mouth.

Alex reaches down and begins to unbutton the brunettes' black slacks. She pushes the panties and pants over the brunette's hips. Ending the lip lock Alex lowers her body to remove Olivia's bottoms from her body.

Olivia whimpers feeling Alex's breathe hitting her stomach then her mound. She stepped out of her pants helping Alex rid her of her clothing. Her eyes were glued to every move made by the blonde.

Alex looked up locking eyes with the brunette, she smirked as she rose standing face to face with her. She slipped her hands up the brunette's body resting them on the hips of Olivia's caramel bronzed skin. She slowly guided the brunette backward till the back of the brunette's knees hit the mattress. Pushing the beautiful woman in front of her to sit on the edge of the bed, she stepped between the brunette's thighs.

Alex leaned down brushing her lips over the brunette's luscious lips. Olivia leaned back a little her voice laced with longing, "Someone is wearing too much "

"That I am, I'm sure we could fix that real quick," Alex taunted the brunette.

Olivia grabbed the hem of Alex's sweater yanking it up the blonde's body standing to accommodate her movements. Next Olivia worked on unhooking the blonde's bra pulling it down the blonde's arms tossing it. Her eyes skimmed over the blondes milky light flesh that was pink in spots from the blonde's arousal.

Alex shimmied out of her pants and lace panties letting them pool at her feet. She placed her knee close to Olivia's core resting it on the edge of the bed. Her left-hand cradles the back of the brunettes head, she leaned down kissing the brunette slow and deliberate. Her right hand cupped the brunettes right breast applying pressure on the pebbled nipple.

Olivia moans into the kiss as her back arches into the blonde's body. Her hands grip the blonde's hips pulling her close. Their lips part their lungs stinging from lack of air.

"You're wearing too much Alex, please let me see you," Olivia begs her voices laced with desire and need.

Alex steps back grabbing the hem of her off white cables knit sweater and pulls up and over her head tossing it to the side. She reaches behind her back unhooking her white lace bra, dragging it down her arms letting it fall to the floor. Next, she unbuttoned and unzipped her slacks tugging them along with the white lace panties letting both items pull at the floor stepping out of them.

"Scoot up on the bed, Liv" Alex commanded the brunette.

Olivia scooted backward on the bed till her head was on the pillows. She laid there with her thighs slightly parted, her breathing labored, as her eyes devoured the blondes bare flesh. Her lower lips were slick with arousal her clit tingled with excitement.

"I want to taste you, Olivia. I want to feel your flesh pressed to mine. I want to watch you as you come undone," Alex husked her voice dripping with desire for the woman who lay before her on the bed. She slowly crawled up the brunette's body kissing her caramel sun-kissed skin, first her knees, inner left thigh, inner right thigh, right hip bone, then the left, lower stomach, bellybutton, left and right rib cage, then left and right breast, left shoulder, right shoulder, chin, left cheek, right cheek, nose, forehead, and then she brushed her lips across those soft wet lips as mouths opened and tongues tease each other.

Alex nibbles on Olivia's bottom lip alternating between bites and sucking then her tongue soothes the now swollen lip. Olivia moans her hips pressing up into the blonde's hips, their clits making contact both swollen and pulsating. Their hips move in sync drowning in eminence pleasure. Alex's lips attach to Liv's pulse point on her slender neck, licking and sucking on the sensitive flesh. Olivia's nails dig into the blondes firm ass cheeks pulling her body even closer.

Their clits grind against the other's pleasure building with each grind of their hips, fluid seeping from their lower lips. Orgasms building with fever both women in dire need of release. Their hands gliding over silky flesh touching, caressing, and pleasuring one another. Both women moaning loudly hands groping silky flesh.

The brunette's back arches off the bed at the peak of her orgasm. Alex feels her orgasm peak their clits hitting just right with each thrust of their hips. Deep guttural moans escaping from deep within their bodies. Sweat beads off milky white and tan kissed skin that's pebbled with goosebumps. Their satin soaked walls contract with each wave of their orgasms almost like an out of body experience for the two women.

"Oh my god, Alex," Olivia cried out as the last wave of her orgasm tore through her body.

"That was," Alex paused looking deep into the chocolate eyes "everything and more."

Olivia smiled that trademark grin of hers, "Yes it was." Tears formed in her eyes as she stared into those ocean blue orbs that were hypnotic to her.

They spent the entire night getting acquainted with each other's bodies, exploring, tasting, and completely lost in their own world. They didn't worry about what tomorrow would bring...

A/N2 I am not sure if this will stand-alone or will continue. I have an AU story in my mind that is dying to get out, and three stories at once would be a lot. Plus I don't want to affect or hamper my current story. Please leave reviews. Let me know whether you want more or if this was fine on its own! Again thanks for reading my stories!


End file.
